How I forgot him
by claary.x
Summary: R & R She left, she forgot, but now she has returned. New love, now lost. How will she forget again?
1. Chapter 1 : Back home in NYC

Clary's POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Jace couldn't take it. I knew he wouldn't be able to. If only! I hated Izzy. Had she not told me to tell him we would not be in this mess. I stuck out my hand and hailed a cab. I hopped in as quickly as possible looking behind me.

'The airport, quickly' I sighed. It was going to be a long and hard journey. I knew where I was going- into the arms of the boy who could help me. Hopefully he hadn't forgotten me.

1 year later- Clary's POV

'Come on Callum! We are going to be late.' I sighed. I was very tired. The plane ride from Australia to New York had been long. The cab ride had seemed to go on forever and I hadn't slept in over 24 hours. But that wasn't why I was tired. Returning to New York, back to home- The 'Institute', back to studying for law, for life and back to Jace, well not to back to Jace exactly, but back to his presence which would be hard for me. Going back to New York was why I was tired, it was me and this longing being filled finally after 1 year of it. Returning would be hard. Going back to The Institute would be harder.

'We are here! Finally! The traffic in NYC is crap!' laughed Callum. He was used to Sydney, Australia. The quick paced, but peaceful city and he only went to Sydney for work. Where we had lived, Gerringong was even slower, very much slower.

'You will get used to it' I said as I hopped out of the cab. The second I was out, I was jumped on. Two words; Isabelle Lightwood. 'IZZY! GET OFF ME!'

'Sorry! Sorry, I just have missed you!' Izzy laughed. 'It has been 3 years, and email and Skype sadly lack the…. The feeling of seeing you face to face' she smiled.

'I'm sorry! But I'm back! Here, let me introduce you to my friends.' I turned around. Coming along with me to New York had been; Callum my loving boyfriend, Cameron and Chloe the couple that drove each other insane but for some weird reason still stayed put, Jess who loved Callum and finally Rose and Jarred, my two year old twins.

The Twins were basically the reason why I was returning. Getting pregnant at 17 was hard, but leaving the country was like surviving world war two. I had been through so much, and Rose and Jarred as well, but now, now its time they met their father. All of us had acted and treated Callum like the father, but even Rose and Jarred knew he was not.

'Uh, Izzy. This is' I pointed at each in turn ' Callum, and in Callum's arms is Rose, Cameron and Chloe. And finally Jess and the tiny little guy who Jess is holding is Jarred' I sighed.

'Ahh little Rose and Jarred. Meet your aunty! Aunty Izzy!' Izzy kissed both of them on the head and then hugged me again. ' It is nice to meet you all, we have rooms prepared. She led us inside. Not much had changed. It was still the dark walls, with their old red and black peeling wall paper, the old, musty and dusty carpets. The lace curtains, yellowing with age, but surprisingly the flowers in the vases were fresh, real and alive. It was a nice change.

'Nothing's changed Iz.' I said it like was a bad thing.

'You don't sound to happy?'

' I am not happy. What if Jace hasn't changed and he still cant take this in? Cant accept it?'

'If you think that you shouldn't have come, and brought us with you' Jess pipped in. She had never wanted to come, and even less wanted me to have come back. Before I returned to Australia she had been in a good relationship with Callum, but he had welcomed me in open arms, and with that, broken off their relationship. It was sad how one boy, not accepting his responsibilities had ruined so much, for everyone- even people he had never met! I loathed Jace.

'No, you shouldn't have come then Jess.' I looked at her, she had come, so she had to deal with it.

We had continued through the building, put our stuff in our rooms and were about to go into the kitchen.

'Are you ready for this?' Izzy looked at me. 'Everyone is in there. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Mom, Dad and Jace.'

'I have to do this' I snuggled Rose closer to me. We had left Jess and Jarred together because Jarred had been crying and Jess complaining. 'Im ready'. Izzy opend the door, and the first thing I saw? Jace.


	2. Chapter 2 A childs dreams

Did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you can review! And keep on reading.

…

Jace's POV

Clary. There, standing there. I leaned against the kitchen counter. Seeing her- I could have fallen to the ground or taken her in my arms, but all I did was stand there, stand there and look like the asshole I am. She left me, taking out child with her. No calls, no contact why oh dear lord why was she here? It was torment for me to think of her, but this, this was hell.

'Hi everyone' she smiled. I noticed she wasn't meeting my eyes, but everyone elses. 'Im back' she laughed.

'Clary! We missed you!' I heard them call out at once.

'How was.. um Australia?' Alec asked. He looked uncomfortable, he was staring at the blanket in Clary's arms. The baby- my baby.

'Oh, is this the child' Mayrse smiled at Clary, opening her arms to take the bundle.

'Yes, her name is Rose but you should know, I have another child, a son' Clary smiled passing her Rose.

'Another child? How nice' I said sarcasitically. Two children? Both mine, or not? Clary looked up her eyes filled with hurt.

'Well thankyou for that lovely comment. I presume you are Jace?' A tall blonde boy around my age looked at me. His eyes were hard, his mind already made up. He hated me.

'What are you?' I asked.

'Im Callum you asshloe' and at that he lunged at me.

…..

Clary's POV

'You know you really shouldn't have done that' I laughed.

'He deserved it' Callum laughed. We were sitting on our bed with Rose rolling around next to us. Little baby Rose had been delighted to watch Callum and Jace kick and punch each other, she was even disappointed when Alec and Cameron had pulled them off each other. I had been horrified.

'I wanted to get the bastard back for everything that has happened because of him' Callum said, his mind was clearly at ease now he had punched Jace. Callum laughed 'They way he looked at you, I know he deserved it, but I think he knew it too'.

'That isn't a reason to hit him' I smiled. Callum had always had a high emotional intelligence. I patted his forehead with the wet cloth I was holding in my hand. 'Jace has always been… like this. Please don't test him, I want this to go well' I sighed.

…

Cameron's POV

Alec was nice. So was Magnus. They made a cute couple. Even if they were…. Gay and together. But love is love right?

'So, why are you here?' Magnus asked. We were all sitting in the drawing room, drinking beers.

'I'm here for Clary. She one of my best friends, I wasn't going to leave her' I said proudly.

'That's very nice of you' Alec smiled. I heard a knock on the door, Alec got up and opend it.

'What do you want Jace?' Magnus called out. Jace pushed Alec aside and sat down across from me.

'Never you mind Magnus' he looked at me. 'I am in need of someone close to Clary. Someone who seems trustworthy' he smiled.

'Oh and you thought I would help you?' I got up. 'No, you screwed up man, when Clary came to us, she was a wreck. I suggest you do this A-lone' I said alone like it was two words, two final words and then I walked out. I walked down the hall to Chloe and I's room.

'Chloe, lowy, mowy, snowy' I smiled.

'Oh hey' she said as I walked in the room.

'That Jace kid wants help, with Clary' I smiled wickedly 'and I know just the person to give it to him. I reached for my phone and called Jess.

…..

That's all for now folks. Please read and review =] Im also looking for someone who wants to be Jace's girlfriend. If you want to be, just message me =]


End file.
